thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
GoodTimes Home Entertainment Warning Screens
GoodTimes Entertainment was a bargain bin home video company founded in 1984. It distributed TV shows, movies (both classic and contemporary) and lifestyle programs. The Kids Klassics division was formed to distribute children's programming. It also distributed budget priced releases from the Universal Studios and Columbia TriStar catalogs. The company went bankrupt and closed down in 2005 and the assets were sold to Gaiam, Inc. In 2007, GoodTimes Entertainment was folded into GT Media. These are the warning screens used by the company. 1984-1990 This warning screen is the same as Warner Home Video Warning Screen from 1981-1987, especially the "Title 17" details on a white background. Then, on a Black BG, we see the white text: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to GOODTIMES HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. for Kids Klassics releases: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to KIDS KLASSICS HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. or, for NBC releases: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to the NATIONAL BROADCASTING COMPANY and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. A 2-part screen you'll find. As seen on VHS, such as The Three Stooges Festival (1986), All-Star Bloopers (1987) and Lucy's Lost Episodes (1989). 1984-1989 (Alternate) 20th Century FOX FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg 20th Century FOX FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg 20th Century FOX FBI Warning Screen 1c.jpg This warning screen is the same as Magnetic Video Corporation / 20th Century Fox Video / CBS/Fox Video (now 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) from 1978-1984. On odd numbered Hanna-Barbera tapes, the warning screen is the same as the Worldvision Home Video warning screen. This was also used for Kids Klassics, Hanna-Barbera/Worldvision Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Kids Klassics/Goodtimes Home Video (for Hanna-Barbera/Worldvision eras) and RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Goodtimes Home Video (for Columbia Pictures eras). As seen on VHS, such as The Real Ghostbusters episodes, Scrooge (1951), The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse, Heckle and Jeckle and Quackula episodes, Here Comes Mr. Jordan (1941), The Berenstain Bears TV movies, Silent Rage (1982), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Legend of Zelda episodes, The Gathering (1977), Yogi's First Christmas (1980), Black Beauty (1978), Top Cat and The Beverly Hills Cats (1989) and others. 1984-1999, 2000-2005 (MCA/Universal Eras) Universal 1980 Warning A.jpg Universal 1991 Warning A.jpg Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning 3c.png These warning screens are from MCA Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video (both now Universal Studios Home Entertainment)... especially the 1980-1991 Warning screen and the 1988-2005 Warning screen. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Halloween II (1981), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Renegades (1989) and others. 1984-1989 (Columbia Pictures Eras) CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 3a.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 2.jpg At the beginning of some movies, these Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) warning screens from 1978-1982; 1985; 1988; 1991; 1993; 2000, which means the FBI warning screen (which looks similar to NTA/Republic Pictures Warning screen) goes first and the details (which says "THESE FILMS ARE SOLD FOR HOME USE ONLY") comes second. And at the end of some movies, these Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment & RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (both now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) warning screens from 1982-04. As seen on VHS, such as Fire and Ice (1983), Buck and the Preacher (1972), The Deep (1977), Used Cars (1980), Absence of Malice (1981) and others. 1986-1989 (HBO Eras) This warning screen is the same as Thorn EMI/HBO Video & HBO/Cannon Video (now HBO Home Entertainment) is the same as the 1985-88 Legal Warning Screen. As seen on VHS, such as Act of Vengeance (1986) and others. 1988-1996 (Deal-a-Meal Eras) Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 1).png Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 2).png Deal-a-Meal_Corp._(Warning_4).png Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 5).png These warning screens from Deal-a-Meal are the same as 1988, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1994 and 1996 warnings. As seen on the Sweatin' to the Oldies series on VHS, except for Sweatin' to the Oldies 3, which had a Platinum Series warning. 1989-1999 File:Bandicam_2013-12-23_11-35-47-287.jpg File:Goodtimes_1990_Warning.jpg This warning screen is the same as Sony Music Entertainment from 1987-2007, except it is not in gradient, solid, no underline on "FBI WARNING" and different warning text. For prototype version, the word "FBI" is so big. This warning screen has also been used for Kids Klassics, Orion Home Video, although it was exclusively distributed by GoodTimes Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video, although it was exclusively distributed by GoodTimes Home Video, National Broadcasting Company, although it was exclusively distributed by GoodTimes Home Video, and Hanna-Barbera Home Video, although it was exclusively distributed by Kids Klassics/GoodTimes Home Video. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Saved by the Bell episodes, Greatest Heroes and Legends of the Bible episodes, Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988), Futureworld (1976), Peter Pan (the 1960 NBC version), Mad Max (1979), Neighbors (1981), Blue Thunder (1983), Lone Wolf McQuade (1983), The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends episodes, Night of the Comet (1984), Fun With Gumby (1994), Old McDonald Have a Farm, The Three Bears, RoboCop 3 (1993), The Real Ghostbusters (1986) episodes, Super Mario World episodes, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes, Captain N: The Game Master episodes (until all 3 cartoons were distributed by Buena Vista Home Video and DiC Home Video), The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Legend of Zelda ''episodes, and others. 1991-1997 GoodTimes Home Video Platinum Series, which has the green serif details on a green background. As seen on ''Pinocchio (1992), Sweatin' to the Oldies 3 (1991), and others. 1997-2005, 2007-2009 The Goodtimes Entertainment warning screen has the white sans-serif details (especially the "$250,000 fine" detail) on a black background by the left alignment along with the details, which says "FBI WARNING" on a red box at the top by the center alignment. On DVD's, the background is white. This warning screen has also been used for Gaiam. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as The Omega Code (1999), Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) and others. 1998-1999 This warning screen is the same as Rhino Home Video warning screen from 1998-2009. As seen on VHS and DVD. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:HBO Warning Screens